Printing devices, such as thermal ink jet printers, may include orifice plates including multiple orifices therein. A determination of orifice health, i.e., if an individual orifice is occluded, and if so, to what extent, and whether or not the ejection device of the individual orifice is functioning, may be periodically determined so as to schedule orifice plate maintenance and/or to compensate for the occluded orifice by use of another orifice during printing. Testing individual ones of the multiple orifices sequentially may be time consuming and may utilize expensive equipment.